The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
Capsule toners are known as toner particles included in a toner. An example of the capsule toners includes a toner core and a shell layer covering a surface of the toner core. An example of the toner core contains a binder resin, a colorant, and a wax, for example.